The AVID trial will attempt to determine whether implantable cardiac defibrillator (ICD) placement reduces total mortality when compared to antiarrhythmic drug therapy. To date, 8 patients have been randomized. There are 46 registry patients and over 70 patients have been screened at the three participating hospitals. Intent is to randomize 10 patients per year. The study involves 5 visits per year. There are 4 patients enrolled in the health care utilization study which involves detailed tracking of medical services and costs. These patients require monthly assessment and recording of all medical services.